


Kylux Prompts and Drabbles

by wall345



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hair Washing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wall345/pseuds/wall345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of several (short!) prompts based around Kylux. May be slightly OOC because this is just filled with teeth-rotting fluff. An (H) or a (K) denotes Hux's or Kylo's prespective in each chapter. Since these are drabbles, each chapter can be read separately, so there is no connection between any unless I make a note of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Beauty (H)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Things that are beautiful.

Kylo and I woke early this morning. He's been having more and more nightmares with the increasing pressure from Snoke. I have adapted in this lifestyle, making myself a very light sleeper. If I am lucky enough, I will hear a sharp inhale from Kylo before he shoots upright, drenched in sweat and tears. I do not like seeing him in a panic, so I lay with him, with his back pressed up against my chest, and wait until I hear his breath and heartbeat even out before I fall back asleep.

But now, in the early morning hours when we both should be asleep, Kylo sits across from me delicately cradling a mug of tea in his large hands. It was an amusing sight to see a very tired, very large man, sipping out of a little mug. His curls fell over his face, casting a deeper shadow beneath his eyes. I reached over a slid my thumb over his cheek bone. He glanced up and gave a little smile and in return I intertwined our feet underneath the little table. He set his mug down and held my hand in both of his. He looked down at it like it contained every answer he was searching for.

He lifted my hand, palm down and kissed my knuckles, his eyes closed in deep concentration. "Tell me three things that are beautiful," he murmured against my skin.

"Can you be one of them?" I asked just as quietly. A coy smile and a a rose blush confirmed it. 

"I can only count for two."

"Only two? I don't think so." I cupped his cheek in my palm. He nodded, leaning into my touch. "I think your smile is beautiful because it only appears when I'm around." He let out a breathy laugh and put his hand over mine.

"That is true."

"I think your eyes are beautiful." I stroked my thumb closer to his lustrous eyes. "They are the most peculiar shade of brown." I smirked, his blush grew deeper and deeper with every word and settled on his chest in a lovely pink. "And I love your nose-" I kissed the bridge lightly, "And I love your chin-" another kiss and he stared to squirm. "I love your neck- And I love your cheeks," my beautiful Kylo was a deep red and had his eyes closed tight by the time I was finished.

"Why?" He asked, staring up at me, seemingly lost. He looked like a young child, innocent and unkowing. His question was undeniably serious.

"Why? Because my love, every thing about you, Kylo, is beautiful." I leaned in and softly pressed my lips against his, "Let's go back to bed, we still have plenty of time." He looked up at me with very shiny, loving eyes. I kissed him again and led him by the hand back to our bed.


	2. Chapter Two - Daydreaming (H)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write about a daydream. I got a little off-track. Fluffy hair washing with a touch of angst.

I sat in my chair that faced the small window in my quarters. I watched the blizzard rage just outside, snow blasting against the glass. The pane may be strong, but the winter chill seeped its way into my room, making this spot the coldest in my room. A book sat open in my lap, going long unread. I was thinking of everything I did not need to be. 

I should have been thinking of the reports that went unfinished, or how Phasma was being an absolute bitch lately. Instead, my mind drifted to Kylo. I imagined him, eyes closed with his lips slightly parted, asleep. Unless we were fighting, his head would always be on my chest, just over my heart. I like to think that just the sound of my blood pumping through my veins calms him, but I will never know. I do know, however, that he feels safe in my arms and that is all I could ask for. 

A sigh left my lips. He should have been back by now, but I haven't received any news that another control panel had been lost. His outbursts had become more frequent, every little thing sending him over the edge. I couldn't blame him, he was broken; torn between the dark and the light. But I could do nothing in my power to help him, to lessen his load. I could only help with the words he confided in me. I have never been scared by him, intimidated definitely, but never scared.

My back was towards the door, still gazing contently out the window. I heard the door open, the metallic scratch drawing me to the present. Kylo was back. His boots made a heavy noise against the floor as he slowly made his way over to me. I pretended to ignore him, something of which he knew I wasn't capable. He stopped behind me, taking off his mask and setting it on a table. He reached around and tightly hugged my shoulders. Without words, he buried his face in the crook of my shoulder. His face was hot, and his puffs of aggravation sent chills down my spine. I leaned over and gave him a small kiss on his unruly mop of hair. 

It would be a lie to say I wasn't taken aback from this sudden show of affection, but I did know something was off. "Love," I whispered against the shell of his ear, "come with me." I stood, placing the unwanted book on the floor and took his hands. I started walking him into the bathroom, and ran the bath. He stared down at me almost pitifully before moving to undress. Before leaving to make tea that I save for these times, I kissed him and assured him I would be back. 

The tea was floral and native to some planet that had long been destroyed. I made my way back with his mug and kneeled beside him. He was already in the bath, his head was down, not meeting my eyes. I soundlessly handed the steaming mug to him, the small room silent apart from our breathing. I cupped some water into my hands and let it fall through his dark curls. I got some of his shampoo and worked it into his scalp, applying just the right amount of pressure to work out his tension. Kylo let out a deep sigh, his eyes closed. He leaned back into my touch, and I kissed him again, this time on the side of his nose.

I washed out the the suds and worked in a little bit of his conditioner that he could never go without. A small smile appeared on his face as he closed the distance between us. I rinsed his hair, and pulled the plug out of the drain. Kylo stepped out and took the towel I offered him. "I'll get your clothes," I placed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth before I left.


	3. Chapter Three - "Don't be stupid." (K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I love you." "Don't be stupid." Its raining angst! But with a happy ending.

It was quiet on the bridge, only a few personnel were awake and working at this hour. Sleep evaded me, the darkness too much to handle in my fragile state of mind. Space was dark, that was certain, but the darkness of loss and despair flooded my room. I could not escape it. My mind was racing, but I stayed calm. The sounds of the technicians working on control panels grounded me, tethering me to reality. My mask sat heavily atop my head; I could not dare show my moment of weakness. 

The sound of heavy boot pulled me back to see Hux standing behind me. He stood tall, clasping his hands behind his back, staring very intently. "I wish to speak with you, Ren," I turned to face him, "in private." He added. I nodded. I was not in the mood to be scolded by him for destroying more expensive equipment, but it was better than not doing anything. 

I followed him as he led me to his living quarters. He kept glancing at me expectantly, but I was tired and not in the mood for games. His eyebrows were stitched together in thought, and his mind was a live-wire I didn't want to get near. The walk was quiet, the entire base seemingly asleep. Soon enough, we made it through the dark corridors to his door. His hand was slightly shaking as he input his code. The metal door opened like a sigh of relief and we both stepped in. 

"Tea?" He asked, visibly nervous. What happened to him? I shook my head and took off my helmet. He has seen me without it before, and it was hotter in here than the bridge. He nodded in understanding and poured himself a cup. I glanced around his room. It was the same size as mine, if not a little larger. I walked over to a bookshelf while he was occupied. I recognized most of the titles except for one, which I grabbed and turned over in my hands.

Satisfied, I replaced it back in its space on the shelf. I had not noticed Hux was standing behind me. I turned around only to be met with a shove to my shoulder, making me step back. Both hands forcefully pushed me into the wall. The worst part was that let him. Any other person to lay a hand on me like that would be dead in an instant. Suddenly, he was in my face, not backing down. I made myself small, slouching my shoulders, ready for whatever abuse he was about to inflict.

Instead of a slap, he cupped my face in both hands and crushed his lips against me. I did not have enough time to reciprocate before he tore himself away, running a hand through his hair, shocked at what he had just done. He was flushed, reaching up to his lips. I stood still, slightly shocked, pressing my finger tips to my lips. He breathed out what sounded like an apology and I didn't dare lay a finger on his mind. 

He turned to me again, eyes wild. "I love you."

"Don't be stupid..." I warned, my tone harsher than I intended. I struck a nerve, he flinched away, eyes brimming with tears. I must look just as scared because he approached me again, but I clutched his upper arm before he could get any closer. He was shaking, eyes unfocused and darting around my face. "You don't want," I looked down into the space between us, "this!-"

"Yes, I do," he stepped closer pressing or chests together, "I want all of this." He set his forehead on mine and stared at my lips. I was first to close the distance, catching him off guard. He smiled into the kiss and placed his hands on my hips. I moved so that he could step closer in between my legs.

"Good. I want this, too."


End file.
